Episode 278
感謝祭 |Story Romaji Title =Ramia Sukeiru Kanshasai |Funimation Title=The Lamia Scale Thanksgiving Festival |Adapted =Chapter 420 |Air Date = October 7, 2018 |Episode = 278 |Arc = Avatar arc |Opening Song = Power of the Dream |Ending Song = Endless Harmony |Adapted 2 = Chapter 421 |Adapted 3 = Chapter 422 (pages 7-11) |Adapted 4 = Chapter 494 (pages 17-19) |Adapted 5 = Chapter 495 (pages 3, 6) }} Lamia Scale's Thanksgiving Day is the 278th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 1st episode of the 2018 series. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy visit Lamia Scale to meet an old friend. Once they arrive, they're shocked to learn how things have changed over the past year. Rebuilding Fairy Tail will be harder than they ever expected, especially with the threat of the looming final battle on the horizon. Summary As dawn breaks, Ezra stands wondering if it will be the last one she sees, prompting Natsu to claim that it won't be, to which Gray, Juvia, Lucy and Happy agree, before stating that they must retrieve their guild together, causing Ezra to smile. Meanwhile, Anna lays flowers on a grave. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy continue to trudge through the forest, with the Dragon Slayer complaining of hunger, causing Lucy to note that they haven't changed in the past year. After hunting a wild beast and eating it, they sit around a campfire, while Lucy recalls their battle with the Dark Guild Tartaros, not quite sure if they have won, but Nastu confirms that they have indeed won. However, Happy regrets that their Master disbanded the guild after the war, to which Lucy replies that she is just glad she could reunite with them and search for their guildmates. They arrive at Tuly Village, where Natsu recognizes the clock tower that he destroyed and asks Lucy if he should destroy it again. She hits him in annoyance, causing the Dragon Mage to note that he got stronger and voice his desire to fight Gray, Erza and Laxus as soon as they all got back, before stating that he'll fight Lucy. Despite seemingly refusing, the Celestial Mage suggests that they could spar, as she has bee also training in secret. Suddenly, Natsu breathes a beam of fire, which strikes three fleeing thieves, knocking them off a moving cart. Bewildered, Lucy asks what that was about, but Natsu smugly brushes it as nothing. At the Kotoko Inn, Natsu discovers that, despite Lucy's efforts, it was impossible to locate every single member of the guild. She then suggests that they first head to Margaret Town where Lamia Scale is, asking them to guess who the newest member of Lamia Scale is. At Margaret Town, the Lamia Scale Thanksgiving Festival is going on, with the guildmembers putting on a performance and Lyon in the first act. The last act is, surprisingly, Sherria Blendy and Wendy Marvell. As Natsu and Happy are shocked to see Wendy, Lucy reveals that a lot of other members had to join other guilds as they had to make a living somehow. The three then go on to visit Wendy. After a short reunion, Natsu asks Wendy to join them, as they are looking to rebuild Fairy Tail. Lyon states that the council has been worried about their Master, Makarov Dreyar, prompting Happy to claim that he thought that the council didn't exist anymore. Yuka explains that guilds need a council in place to operate, so the Ten Wizard Saints got together and formed a new council, which Makarov was supposed to be part of have he not disappeared. Natsu invites Wendy to come with them but she tells them that she's a Lamia Scale Mage now. Natsu begins to object but is interrupted by a humanoid Carla, who states that Wendy has made her decision. Lucy, Happy, and Natsu wonder about Carla's appearance, to which she explains that she learned Transformation Magic. Back at the inn, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu are in shock that Wendy doesn't want to come with them and Lucy wonders if the other members feel the same way, causing Natsu to decide that they will kidnap Wendy. At their house, Wendy reassures Sherria that she isn't going anywhere, causing the latter to sadly reply that stying out of pity isn't something a friend would do. Suddenly, they hear loud noise coming from outside. When Natsu, Lucy, and Happy get out to investigate, Lyon announces that a horde of monsters has begun invading the town. Sherria then reveals that it's the doing of the Orochi's Fin Guild, the rivals of Lamia Scale. With over 100,000 monsters heading towards the town, the Orochi Head states that they're going to wear down their enemy's Magic Power, before attacking. After Ooba Babasaama unveils that there must be a monster tamer and Lyon says that they need to defeat him, Natsu and Happy offer to help. As the Exceeds begin to lift their Dragon Mages , Sherria pushes Natsu aside and Happy flies off with her instead alongside Wendy and Carla, before telling her that they will save Lamia Scale. Natsu, enraged, decides to follow them, forcing his way through the herd of monsters. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Orochi's Fin's Assault (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Ēra}} * Spells used * *Ice-Make: Pigeon *Ice-Make: Bunny Abilities used *Flight * Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Anna laying flowers in front of a grave. **A shot of every Spriggan 12 and Zeref with the rain in the background. **Natsu attacking a giant monster head on in pursuit of the "stolen" Happy. **Lucy recapping the fight with Tartaros and the Nine Demon Gates along with Igneel's fight with Acnologia and death around a campfire with Natsu and Happy after they rest from traveling. *The Sky Sisters' performance is extended in the anime with additional lyrics and theatrics. Trivia *This is the first episode of the third and final ''Fairy Tail '' anime series. *Scenes and characters from the Alvarez Empire arc chapters were adapted as a teaser to the future events. *The new Ending, Endless Harmony, is the first to feature chibi animation since the first season of the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes